terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Shadow
"An Ancient Darkness is approaching you" The Eternal Shadow is a boss that is spawned at the end of "The Fallen Shadow Event", You are required to be thoroughly prepared for this fight as it is an difficult fight, slaying it would disable the "Forsaken reality" in your world, and would start the generation of "Arvented Ore" and the "Finis Archive" In the normal world and "Yurisian Ore" in the Other World, Arvented Gear is dedicated to Melee and ranged equipment while Yurisian Gear is dedicated to mage and summoner equipment, and can only be harvested by the "Immaterial Harvester", when this boss spawns there is an 15s Dialogue before the fight officially begins Dialogue "Are you actually attempting to end the forsaken world?" "You can't really be serious" "You know the power i wield, and the consequences" "So Why?" "And Even if you managed to defeat me, along with rest of this world" "You will find yourself in deeper peril, As you find yourself against the gods of true darkness" Attacks Phase 1 "So you have slayen all others of my realm? No Matter, You shall not end the Forsaken World This Easily" 850k-600k Health The Boss Periodically charges the player while either rapidly firing Pulse Bullets within 30 degrees of the player or charging an powerful array which, after an cooldown, fires 3 beams, 2 from the orbs, and 1 from the main core, that focuses on a single location, which would instantly slay the player regarding of your defence, this speeds up the closer you get to 600k Health Phase 2 "Your puny attempt was entertaining, why even bother fighting me, when you know your own fate?" 600k-400k Health + Orbs The Boss is now immune until both of its Orbs has been destroyed, each with 100k health, this boss will now always stay around 45 tiles away from you, instead of an offensive, it would summon "Darkness Trackers" at range every 2 seconds, shoot a shotgun of Chono Bullets, a more powerful version of the Pulse Bullets and fire an large sphere that tracks the player for 5 seconds before dissipating After the orbs are destroyed, it will begin rapidly charging at you and then firing circle of pulse bullets around it, it will also sometimes launch an particle shifter, which travels for some time then explode, insta killing the player (if within 5 tiles of the explosion) and firing a circle of Chono Bullets around the explosion, it would still summon "Darkness Trackers". But at an reduced rate of 1 every 4 seconds when it reaches 401k health , it will stop attacking and be immune to attacks for 10 seconds for an short piece of dialogue "You have come further than any other mortal i have slayen" "But no matter, as i have yet to even use a fraction of my power" "We are immortal, and you are ephemeral" "Even if you slay me, ill still exist, just in an unknown form" Phase 3 400k to 150k health The Purple core of the Eternal Shadow will now shine brightly, and, throughout phase 3, will summon 2 rotating lasers that revolve around it, it will also summon "Endarkened Swords" every 15 seconds, these have 20k health , it charges at you, and when it misses, will appear to go through a portal and appear somewhere else on your screen, coming from a portal, it will also occasionally make the lasers rotate faster, and throwing stationary bullets that you will have to avoid to dodge the lasers, though a teleportation item such as the rod of discord will be excellent at this attack, another attack is where it summons 8 energy orbs that spin around it and shoot slow moving projectiles at the player, the boss is invulnerable if a energy orb is alive, this is a rarer attack, and only appears every 50-90 seconds, it will also rain down large spears from the sky, and when these spears come into contact with a solid block, it will burst after 2 seconds and send a spread of bullets above them. All attacks in this phase will inflict the "Shadow Curse", Broken Armor and Blackout(2s) Debuff More dialogue is played at 151k health , for 20 seconds this time "It truly seems that you are overpowering me" "This may actually be the end of me, in this form" "I see now, the potential in you" "The power in your hands is difficult to explain..." "You have the power to summon an entity signed in as "Devilsknife". "Then, you will obtain the power to reunite the worlds." "''Or should I say, OUR worlds."'' "Then I shall test you, with the last of my life" "I will be watching you, even in your last moments" The bold text is a reference to "The Revolution" event and the Jevil boss, when the player faces a choice after finishing "Nightmare mode" Final Phase (Normal mode and Expert mode) 150k to 0 health The Background turns completely white, and Eternal Shadow spins around you, invulnerable, it will constantly launch dark orbs that you will have to destroy, each have 8k health and, when destroyed, deal 2k damage to Eternal Shadow, in this phase it will summon "Endarkened Swords" in a cluster of 5-10 in a random location on your screen, swords summoned this way will all have the same movement as its cluster, and randomly, a light appears where, after 5 seconds, summon rotating purple lasers that deal 2 damage , but ignores immunity frames, bullets rise up from the ground that deal 10% damage constantly. Upon reaching 0 hp, it has some dialogue before the fight ends "It seems that you have surpassed my limits" "To reunite the worlds once hidden" "May no longer be a lost dream" "Farewell, Name" The Following Dialogue is only present in Expert Mode "But ill say one last thing" "Strange things lie beyond the dimensional barrier" "Through the breach, they fall through to this world" "Be prepared for the horrors of a different reality" Final Phase(Master Mode) "And in your last moments" "Unspeakable horrors consume your mind" "You better be prepared" "Lest your mind fall prey to them" 150k to 0 health The background turns to night, and the stars present in the background will start falling like a comet, this is purely visual, the screen turns a tint red, and Eternal Shadow turns purely black, after 3 seconds, it will launch its first attack The first attack launches a black beam from below where the Eternal Shadow is, coming into contact with it will insta kill you, it will then spray dark bullets from either side of it, dealing 500 damage, when it ends, it will go through these attacks randomly Drops 'Eternal Shadow Treasure Bag'(Expert mode, 100%) 'Immaterial Harvester' 100% One of these items will always drop 'Night Sphere' 'Reaveblade' 'Abyssal Interface' 'Chained Shard'Category:Nightmare Mode Bosses Category:Nightmare Mode